


well done

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, back on: my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: "i.. uhm.. the landlord told me there's a storage room i can access?" daniel says, tone questioning as he stares under his feet, "but he said it's sealed by a wall and that i've to break it?""a storage room," the guy says in a pleasant voice that daniel would fall in love with if not for the circumstances. daniel nods, meeting his eyes again, "that's… did he give you plans?"





	well done

**Author's Note:**

> have 10k of no plot, no character development, and just plain nonsense  
> my reasoning behind everything in this fic is incredibly shitty cause i'm facing a really weird writer's block rn and am just plain lazy lmao
> 
> title from zico's well done

daniel looks down at the apartment plan and back at the wall a few times, shifting his weight from his left foot to right. he's... seventy four percent sure he's got the right wall but, then again, the door and the window on the plan look exactly the same, and he's still hesitant to Do The Hit. he stares at the wall, sighs and grabs the hefty sledgehammer.

when the landlord told him a few weeks ago he could have the storage room next to his apartment, daniel was thrilled. the apartment his grandma used to live in wasn't the biggest and there wasn't much space to store all your garbage, certainly not enough for daniel, even though he lived alone.

he simply had too much stuff.

daniel admits, he's a bit of a hoarder. he still has this big chandelier jisung gave him as a present ages ago (it was last year, when daniel moved into his previous flat... that didn't work out, not the flat, not the chandelier). it's a pretty thing but it never fit the style of his living space and when daniel says _big_ , he means it's really, really big. if daniel hangs it in his current living room, he'd definitely hit it with the top of his head every time he would walk under it, and the ceilings aren't even _that_ low. daniel never questioned why jisung gave him such an unpractical gift — jisung had a habit of buying the most bizarre shit that caught his eye. daniel doesn't want to throw the thing away, though. it looks expensive, and it is pretty, so he has hope that someday he will actually make use of it. maybe he'll get rich and buy a fancy condo with ceilings so tall, it'd fit three of his persona stacked on one another.

daniel got tired of stumbling over his new bike too. it was one of the cheapest ones he could find, therefore unfoldable, and it really took up all the space in the hallway. he could definitely cram it into the storage room for weeks during which he's too lazy to even go out with his friends. if he had one, that is.

so of course he needs more space, and, as it turns out, the only way to get it is to break a fucking wall. he can definitely do that. he definitely can't plan, though, because instead of getting to the storage room as soon as he moved in, he spent the last three weeks working on the rest of his small apartment and settling down. it's really not the best move, considering the storage room is supposed to be next to his bedroom, but it's too late to cry over spilled milk now. daniel wishes jisung would understand that there's no use in reminding daniel of his own dumbassery pretty much every time they hang out.

 

daniel adjusts his grip on the sledgehammer and walks closer to the wall. he knocks on it with a fist in several places, and it both sounds and feels hollow. it's probably where the storage room is. most likely. daniel is eighty six percent sure. okay, maybe eighty one. seventy nine. oh no, the percentage is dropping.

he takes a few steps back and looks behind himself to make sure there's nothing that will get in the way. there is indeed nothing — his bedroom doesn't have much furniture at the moment to begin with, so daniel hoists up the sledgehammer, aims and, without further stalling, smashes the wall.

 

he almost falls on his ass when a much larger piece of the wall that he expected falls down and startles him, revealing a room behind. daniel freezes in place when instead of a dark dusty storage space he sees an actual _room_ , a completely normal cozy living space, lived in and... a guy standing in the middle of it, a towel around his hips, staring at daniel with eyes wide open.

there's a cloud of dust separating them that would've gotten in daniel's eyes if he didn't bother putting safety goggles on, but even the amount of dust doesn't cover the way the stranger's towel slips out of his hands and falls to the floor. daniel's jaw drops as his eyes unintentionally move from the neighbor's shocked face down to his crotch and — yup, that's definitely a dick. daniel doesn't know what he was expecting.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he screams, turning around in place, feeling his whole face burn. mortification washes over him in hot unpleasant waves.

his neighbor quacks, and daniel hears him run out of the room, door shutting behind him.

daniel stays still for a moment, collecting his bearings as realization slaps him in the face. he just broke the wrong wall. it was a _wrong wall_. he's broken into his (hot) neighbor's apartment and proceeded to stare at his dick. daniel groans and tugs on his hair out of frustration as he turns around and asserts the damage.

well, daniel is no scientist but there's definitely a giant hole in the wall.

he comes closer on wooden legs, eyes timidly scanning the living room of his neighbor. it's a small place but there's not a lot of furniture, just a couch, a tv on the opposite of daniel wall, and a small desk. daniel realizes that he's probably being inappropriate and creepy and steps back, looking back at the damage done.

the wall is surprisingly thin, he notices, a slim layer of drywall separating the apartments. he wonders how come he didn't hear any noises coming from his neighbor's place but then remembers he's been the one making all the noise for the past few weeks, repainting the walls while listening to loud music, moving furniture, doing all sorts of stuff around the house, mostly noisy. he feels bad and makes a mental note to apologize to the neighbor for that as well, feeling that it's unfair, considering daniel hasn't received any complaints from the guy.

daniel doesn't exactly know his neighbor. he thinks they met once in the hallway when daniel moved in, but they didn't say anything to each other aside from mandatory _hello's_.

he looks down at his feet and lightly kicks a place of wall lying on the floor, sending more dust flying up in the air and groaning.

 

he gets startled again when he hears the door his neighbor disappeared behind earlier open. it's, to no one's surprise, the heighbor himself. he looks like he doesn't know how to feel, a conflicted expression on his handsome face as he steps out into the open and blinks at daniel. he's wearing considerably more clothes now and daniel relaxes before he gets distracted by the way his neighbor's sweatpants hug his thin legs.

the guy clears his throat, successfully attracting daniel's attention, and their eyes meet. daniel thinks he might as well make a hole under himself so he can quite literally fall through the floor.

the neighbor breaks eye contact first this time and looks at the wall, furrowing his eyebrows as if he's just noticed it. daniel suddenly comes back to his senses.

"i'm sorry!" he bows ninety degrees, unintentionally letting the sledgehammer go and cringing when it hits the floor with a _thud_. thank god the floor isn't wooden.

"it's — " the neighbor starts before his voice breaks. "alright."

daniel immediately bows again for good measure. "i'll have it fixed as soon as possible! i'm really, really sorry!"

"um… yeah. hah."

daniel straightens and studies the guy, not really knowing what to say as his neighbor blinks at him, face blank, looking like he finds it hard to believe the situation they're in is real. daniel can relate. he scratches his nose and looks away, embarrassed.

"i, uhm... the landlord told me there's a storage room i can access?" he says, tone questioning as he stares under his feet. "but he said it's sealed by a wall and that i've to break it?"

"a storage room," the guy repeats.

daniel would fall in love with his pleasant voice if not for the circumstances. he nods, meeting his neighbor's eyes again.

the guy frowns in confusion. "that's… did he give you plans?"

daniel feels insulted for a second before remembering that he's a dumbass and that it's his fault they're in this painfully awkward situation.

"yeah," he scratches his nose again and stares at the hole, just noticing with distaste that it goes all the way down to the floor. "i messed up a bit."

"yeah, a bit."

they laugh. daniel is glad that his neighbor doesn't seem pissed, but then guilt overpowers everything else. he chews on his lip for a moment before bowing again.

"i'll get everything fixed, i promise."

"that'd be nice," the neighbor replies, an uncomfortable smile on his face.

 

silence falls over them yet again and daniel shifts on his feet.

"i'm kang daniel, by the way," he introduces himself and laughs a self-deprecating laugh when his neighbor snorts.

"ong seongwoo. i guess we'll get accustomed fast?"

the way seongwoo scans daniel makes him want to hide. he sort of feels like a kid about to get scolded, but seongwoo doesn't say anything else, just looks at him with a lopsided smile.

"i'll talk to the landlord," daniel says, hoping that his neighbor isn't one of those people that are good at hiding their true feelings — daniel knows a person like that, and he swears he has a heart attack every time he's forced to interact with them because he knows they talk behind his back. he doesn't want seongwoo to secretely hate him, too. 

"yeah," seongwoo nods, and there's that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

daniel would've never imagined he will have to learn to coexist with someone only with a piece of cardboard separating them.

 

he did talk to the landlord, in fact, right after the incident, when he and seongwoo managed to clear up the mess a bit, both on their own side.

for some reason, seongwoo's amused gaze on daniel made him feel way more guilty than the landlord's furious eyes boring into daniel's own. everything was okay, seeing as the damage wasn't too big, until the landlord told daniel what it would cost him to repair the wall.

admittedly, daniel's still had some money saved, but it wasn't enough to cover the full cost. plus, he'd have to starve himself to death or get jisung to feed him for the next month, who himself wasn't the richest.

something about asking his own mother for money didn't sit well with daniel. maybe it was the things she would say every time daniel asked her a rather silly question about mundane _adult_ things he was just getting used to, maybe it was the fact that she raised him not to depend on others during tough times. he wasn't sure what it was exactly that stopped him from phoning her and asking for help, and he didn't think about it too much, forced himself to focus on other things as soon as thoughts of her scolding him appeared in his mind.

with his mother out of the question, he had an option to take a loan. he didn't want to, though, because dealing with that kind of stuff never failed to make him nervous, and he was sure that it'd just add problems to his never ending list of things to stress about.

so, there was only one way. and that was picking up more jobs.

daniel's current part-time job at seven-eleven near his university wasn't bringing him capitals, but it was enough for him to pay rent back at his old place, buy food and afford transportation. he couldn't get lunch at the cafe next to his university every single day, sure, but it wasn't that he was too lazy to make himself lunch. all in all, daniel was content with his financial status at the very least.

it was definitely not enough to pay for the repairment of the wall, the price of which was unfair in every way.

to his luck, a few days after the accident he managed to get a gig at the jaehwan's father's small electricity firm, helping out with heavy stuff at the storagehouse during the weekends, as well as get employed as a waiter at a coffee shop not so far from home. he was on the closing shift so it worked with his schedule, even though he started coming home late and learning all the recipes wasn't the easiest task considering he still had university work to worry about... _but_ , it worked.

woojin, being the smartest of his friends when it came to math, graciously helped daniel calculate the future income, and if everything went well with his weekly paychecks, he would be able to afford the repairment in just four weeks.

daniel couldn't really tell by looking at seongwoo's face if he was happy or not, but he did say that it was alright with him when daniel delivered the news. he didn't look angry, so daniel had no reason to not trust him — in those few days after the incident they were forced to interact, seongwoo unintentionally proved himself as someone daniel considers to be a  _nice dude_.

 

the first week was fine. daniel's schedule was packed and he had to cram pretty much most of his assignments and study during breaks because it was hard to adjust and not sleep every given chance when he was at home, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. he slept less and felt — was — definitely more tired than usual, falling asleep in class a few times and one time during his shift at the coffee shop. both times it was a pretty close call but he didn't get in trouble, but even if he did, it wasn't like daniel could make the day have more hours in it just so he could catch up on sleep.

he and seongwoo didn't get to interact much despite having spent hours cleaning up the mess daniel's made, but daniel hears seongwoo walk around the house and sing in the shower sometimes when it's especially quiet and it creates an illusion of another presence in his home. seongwoo doesn't watch tv but daniel hears him listen to music a lot, usually ballads that are popular on charts and some indie music daniel has never heard. daniel isn't a fan of both of the genres but seongwoo has a nice taste, so daniel doesn't mind.

he often hears seongwoo talk to someone called ogboon, which daniel guesses is seongwoo's pet, but he's not sure. he doesn't want to remind seongwoo that he can hear everything that goes on inside his living room by asking who ogboon is, and he can't just move the cardboard to check who seongwoo has been talking to, so it remains a mystery.

until one day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it's one am on a tuesday when daniel finishes his shift at the coffee shop and gets to finally go home. he drags his heavy legs to the elevator and almost falls asleep when he leans back on the mirror, closing his eyes for a second, the elevator lights far too bright.

the doors almost cage him in because he lingers in one place for too long before stepping out into the dimly lit hallway, but daniel manages to run out in time.

he presses his forehead against the wall as he keys in the passcode to his door. the lock beeps and opens but daniel doesn't move for another minute, too tired. his head feels heavy in the worst way, like someone stuffed it with osmium. he groans quietly, finally straightening up and walking into the apartment. he dumps his bag in the hallway and goes straight to bedroom, taking off his hoodie and shivering when cold air hits his bare arms not covered by his tank top, starting to regret not investing in a heater.

he blinks, adjusting to the darkness, and freezes in place when he looks at his bed. there's a tiny shadow sitting on his pillow, something that is definitely alive.

daniel almost starts screaming but then the shadow meows at him, and daniel allows himself to exhale, relieved. it's just a kitty.

"hey," he greets tentatively, coming closer and fishing out a phone out of his pocket. he turns on the flashlight and the cat's jade eyes sparkle in the light. "how'd you get here?"

the cat meows at daniel again and suddenly gets up, walking closer to him, it's tail up in the air. daniel pets it with a careful hand, silky fur under his palm, and is about to sit down when he hears a voice through the wall.

"ogboon? ogboonie, where are you?" it's unmistakably seongwoo, and daniel recognizes worry in his voice, the same worry he's heard when they met once in the hallway when half-dead daniel was coming back from class.

the cat meows softly and looks at the wall, like it knows where her owner is.

"she's here!" daniel calls out and smiles when he hears the tap of seongwoo's bare feet run up to the hole in the wall.

he watches his neighbor move the cardboard to the side, only enough for him to show his wide eyed face. his worried expression quickly morphs into relieved when he shifts his gaze from smiling daniel to the cat on daniel's bed.

"ogboonie, come here," seongwoo calls, voice sweet.

daniel looks down at the kitty and laughs when she looks back at him. she sits down, content where she is, and seongwoo sighs dejectedly.

"can i?" he asks, meeting daniel's eye and gesturing vaguely under his own feet.

daniel nods and watches seongwoo disappear behind the cardboard before moving it to the side so he can squeeze himself between it and the remains of the wall. he rushes to get his cat immediately and nuzzles his face into her neck as he picks her up, whispering something to her that daniel doesn't quite catch.

daniel is kind of baffled when he realizes his neighbor is standing in the middle of his bedroom at one am and is cuddling his cat that apparently escaped from him. it doesn't make daniel feel as weird as he thought it would, so he just sits down, his tiredness catching up to him yet again as he watches seongwoo leave sweet kisses on top of ogboon's small head. daniel has to admit, seongwoo looks really cute in his pajamas, hair messy, one bare feet on another, his entire demeanor making daniel sleepy. he smiles as he closes his eyes for a second, eyelids heavy.

he opens his eyes when seongwoo makes a small noise at the back of his throat. he's staring at daniel, eyes open wide yet again, looking a bit lost. daniel laughs when seongwoo bows suddenly, holding ogboon tighter to his chest.

"oh my god, i'm so sorry!" he apologizes. "i just barged in like that, you probably want to sleep. i just, i didn't expect for ogboonie to end up in your place, sorry for the inconvenience!"

daniel waves him off and gets up.

"'s okay," he scratches his nose as he steps closer. "i like cats."

seongwoo looks down at ogboon as she lets daniel pet her head. she seems awfully content to have daniel giving her attention. and it draws another smile out of him.

"i miss my own cats," he says, catching seongwoo off guard. "i've two, peter and rooney. they're at my mom's because i couldn't exactly have 'em at my previous place."

it was a shame, really, he misses them bad.

seongwoo hums and daniel meets his eye when he feels seongwoo's gaze linger. daniel just then notices that seongwoo is a tad shorter than him, the difference in height almost unnoticeable, but not when they're standing this close. seongwoo seems to be thinking the same thing.

"you're a big guy," he says, corners of his mouth curling up and head tilting.

the light shining from seongwoo's living room illuminates his face prettily. there's three moles forming a tiny triangle on his left cheekbone, and daniel's stares at them for a moment.

_huh, cute._

seongwoo clears his throat. "no wonder you broke off such a large piece of the wall," he says and gives daniel a once-over.

daniel feels the tips of his ears burn, breaking eye contact and looking down at ogboon instead, scratching behind her ear now. seongwoo is flirting with him, he realizes, and daniel is definitely too tired for that, embarrassed and surprised, but also feeling pleasant in a way that makes him want to keep talking to seongwoo.

daniel bites at his bottom lip to hide his smile and gives ogboon the last pat.

"want some tea?" he asks on the spur of the moment, not wanting to let seongwoo go just yet.

"yeah," seongwoo agrees easily, much to daniel's surprise.

there's a small smile on his face, less smug this time, and daniel looks away quickly from his lips, turning in place and leading seongwoo out of the room.

 

they end up sitting in daniel's kitchen, cups of tea in their hands as they talk quietly, ogboon lying on daniel's lap like it's her home. she's purring, a warm weight on daniel's thighs, a small ball of happiness.

seongwoo is easy to talk to, and no wonder, because daniel finds out he's only a year older. they talk about university for a bit, and seongwoo tells him he's an english literature major.

"it's a bore sometimes, but i love reading and i like english language. honestly, it's better than getting stuck with an office job after i graduate, so," seongwoo says and takes a sip of his tea, looking out of daniel's window into the darkness outside.

"do ya write?" daniel asks, curious, his satoori coming out involuntarily. he's happy that seongwoo is sharing things with him despite the whole hole in the wall deal.

he seems friendly in general, and it's the only thing that keeps daniel from feeling embarrassed of his own giddiness.

"not really." seongwoo looks down at his cup. "i lack creativity to come up with my own stories, but i write lots of reviews. everyone says i'm good at those, so i might end up writing reviews for a manazine or something."

daniel nods, genuinely interested. "do ya want to?"

"i don't even know what i want for dinner tomorrow," seongwoo says, deadpan, scratching his skin under his jaw.

daniel laughs, covering his mouth with the back of his hand when the laugh turns into a wide yawn.

"it's late," he hears seongwoo say, and opens his unintentionally closed eyes, meeting seongwoo's own.

"yeah, don't ya have class tomorrow?" he asks, suddenly worried he's keeping seongwoo from getting that precious rest, but seongwoo shakes his head.

"nah. afternoon class. i always stay up on tuesdays."

daniel nods again, finishing his tea, gears in his head moving with snail's speed.

"wait," he says and pauses. "i've morning shift at the store tomorrow. fuck…"

daniel sighs and drops his head on his hands. he's so screwed.

"you should probably go to bed, daniel-sshi," he hears seongwoo quietly get up and collect their mugs. he sits back on his chair after he places them in daniel's sink.

for some reason, the only thing that bothers daniel at that moment is the fact that seongwoo is unnecessarily polite with him.

"just daniel is okay," he says and sits up, giving seongwoo a slight smile, hoping it doesn't look as pathetic as daniel feels.

seongwoo doesn't smile back, just watches him, and daniel shrinks under his gaze. they're still strangers after all, and daniel has never been good at reading people. seongwoo makes him nervous, more so now, because they've been flirting, sort of, daniel thinks, and there's this craving to impress seongwoo. daniel doubts he's doing a good job right now.

"doesn't change the fact that you need sleep," seongwoo says finally, pulling daniel out of his wandering thoughts and making him feel like a little kid being scolded. again.

it's not that unpleasant but it makes him feel embarrassed, and he easily lets go of ogboon when seongwoo picks her up from daniel's lap.

"sorry for keeping you up," seongwoo apologizes.

he looks sheepish, giving daniel a tight lipped smile as he gets up, waiting for daniel to get up as well. daniel does so, and obediently follows seongwoo into his own bedroom, ignoring how weird the situation is.

the light in seongwoo's living room is still on and daniel gets briefly concerned about his bill.

seongwoo lets ogboon jump down from his hands and they both watch her disappear into seongwoo's apartment.

"she's really cute," daniel says, stretching as seongwoo turns to face him.

"it's he."

"hm?"

"ogban is a boy," seongwoo looks at him with amusement in his eyes and daniel blinks dumbly.

"oh," he laughs. "it's hard to tell."

it really is, and he still hasn't learned how to look under a cat's tail without feeling weird.

 

they stand in silence for a few short moments before seongwoo rubs the side of his neck and turns to leave, thumb pointing in the general direction of his apartment.

"i'm gonna go… sleep and stuff, you know," he pauses, a small smile appearing on his face. "goodnight, daniel."

seongwoo's voice is gentle and daniel smiles back, watching as seongwoo walks up to the hole in the wall. he gives daniel a last smile before squeezing himself into his apartment and placing the cardboard back on its place.

"goodnight, seongwoo," daniel says in quiet voice, before turning around and plopping face down on his bed.

he doesn't bother to undress and falls asleep in no time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it's not the last time ogboon manages to squeeze himself between the wall and the cardboard and wander into daniel's apartment.

 

daniel finds him lying on his kitchen counter once, early in the morning, looking awfully natural as if he actually lives with daniel. he's sleeping, but wakes up when daniel comes closer, jade eyes boring into daniel's. daniel tilts his head and they look at each other for a moment before daniel steps to the counter.

he rubs his cheek sleepily, trying to make the creases imprinted on his skin disappear, and holds out his other hand for ogboon to sniff.

"hey," daniel smiles down at the cat, suddenly feeling awake.

ogboon meows, lifting his chin high when daniel scratches him there, purring in a way that makes daniel involuntarily smile wider. daniel props his hip on the counter, showering ogboon in affection and forgetting he has to get ready for class.

god, he thinks, he misses rooney and peter. it's a shame he had to leave them with his mother, but the place he lived at before moving didn't allow any pets and he had no choice but to learn to live by himself.

daniel decides that he should visit his mother and cats more often as he gives ogboon another pat and goes to make himself coffee.

when daniel turns around, taking a sip of his bitter drink and scrunching his nose when it burns his tongue a bit, ogboon is already gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

daniel doesn't want to brag, but ogboon seems to really like him. it's mutual.

 

daniel has loved cats since he was a child. dogs would always be too loud, too jumpy and just plain scary because of their enthusiasm. cats were much nicer — gentle, warm and soft. daniel's father taught him how to treat cats well early in daniel's childhood, and all the cats around daniel's neighborhood took a liking to him because he never pushed or bothered them too much. it never applied to rooney and peter, though.

 

when daniel sees a familiar pair of whiskers squeezing themselves through the wall and the cardboard, he smiles, welcoming ogboon on his bed and making room for him amidst all the textbooks and notes. he continues studying for a while, but when ogboon tries to climb into his lap, daniel puts away the textbook and lets the cat lie down. he smiles, petting ogboon's head with a gentle hand, giving himself a short break from studying.

he has class in two hours that the assignment he is working on for, but daniel thinks that a little break wouldn't hurt. he leans back on the wall behind him, careful not to disturb ogboon, and watches the cat curl into himself. he smiles happily, his thoughts drifting from ogboon to his owner.

daniel can't help but feel a bit apologetic every time ogboon escapes into his apartment (even though that hasn't happened more than five times at most), because seongwoo would always eventually call for him, concerned of where his cat disappeared to. daniel feels awkward when he has to raise his voice and tell seongwoo that ogboon is at daniel's again. sometimes seongwoo would laugh in reply, sometimes he'd be quiet and then appear behind the cardboard seconds later, calling for his cat, a tight-lipped smile on his face greeting daniel.

seongwoo has told him that ogboon disappears when daniel isn't home too, and daniel doesn't get what the cat likes so much about his place, especially when daniel himself isn't there to pet him. daniel thinks that he understands cats well, but he can't literally ask ogboon what's up, so it remains another mystery.

 

daniel can tell seongwoo isn't the most happiest that ogboon just ditches him sometimes. it seems like jealousy to daniel, but then again daniel isn't an expert at human emotions, seongwoo could just be worried. he looked weirdly at daniel when he told him not to worry too much because cats can tend to themselves, so after that daniel hasn't brought up the topic.

on the other hand, ogboon gave them more things to talk about, and daniel was happy about that. they'd sometimes chat in the hallway if they happened to be out at the same time, and sometimes daniel would ask seongwoo about his day through the wall. seongwoo would always reply, and daniel would be simultaneously relieved that seongwoo liked talking to him and weirded out because they were still chatting through the wall.

they haven't actually hung out since the first time ogboon sneaked into daniel's bedroom and daniel couldn't seem to find an excuse to invite seongwoo over. his busy schedule got in the way most of the time, but even when he was free and seongwoo was home too, daniel would always end up stressing himself over the fact that they might just not have anything to talk about besides neighbor stuff, and chicken out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

daniel is taking a nap on a class-free day before his shift at the cafe when a faint sound from behind the wall wakes him up. he stirs and drags a hand down his face. he's usually a heavy sleeper, but because of all the stress he started waking up from the smallest sounds.

daniel turns, planning to fall asleep again, but freezes in place when he recognizes the sound as singing. it's seongwoo, his voice small but loud enough for daniel to catch the words. it's a ballad, undoubtedly, but apart from that daniel doesn't recognize anything about it. but seongwoo's voice is nice, high and clear. he doesn't get all the notes right but even despite that, he sounds amazing.

daniel flops on his back and breathes out heavily, opening his eyes and staring at the white ceiling above him. seongwoo's voice is really pleasant and daniel wishes he would sing a bit louder.

"you've a nice voice," daniel says groggily and clears throat before realizing what he just did when the singing abruptly cuts off.

there's pregnant silence before daniel speaks up again.

"shit, i'm sorry, this is probably so weird," he says hastily, "i just heard you singing and, i mean, you do have a nice voice but i probably shouldn't have said anything..."

daniel trails off, shutting his eyes tightly and hoping that seongwoo doesn't think he's a complete idiot. he is, but daniel still hopes to impress.

it's silent for a long nerve wrecking moment before seongwoo cackles, loud and ugly.

"thanks!" there's rustling behind the wall, and daniel tries not to smile too wide as he tils his head back on the pillow and tries to look at the wall behind him. "did i wake you up? sorry."

there's concern in seongwoo's voice that makes daniel feel giddy. he laughs as he sits up on his bed, looking around the room in search for the clothes he shed off earlier.

 

"no, it's okay," daniel lies, a beat too late as he remembers that seongwoo asked a question. he's not sure it wasn't a rhetorical one but he thinks it'd be polite to reply anyway.

daniel hears seongwoo hum and it's silent again, let alone a few vague sounds signaling that seongwoo is busy doing something.

 

daniel rubs away the sleep from his eyes and stretches, his whole body feeling unpleasantly sore. he checks the time and relaxes when he realizes that he still has a few hours to kill before work.

he gets up and dresses, eyeing the cardboard. he feels a bit bummed out when seongwoo doesn't suddenly show up, but decides not to dwell on that and heads to the kitchen.

 

daniel is in the middle of making dinner when he finds out he's out of rice.

he rustles through the items on the shelf again, groaning when he realizes he's out for real. daniel closes the cupboard and stares at the rice cooker on the counter. he could, in theory, go out and pay the grocery store a visit, but he still feels a bit groggy from sleep, therefore too lazy to leave the house just yet.

he almost gives up on making bibimbap and instead making ramen, but then gets an idea. it's a _bad_ idea, daniel knows, but it gives him an excuse to talk to seongwoo.

he sits down on one of the kitchen chairs and contemplates whether he should just go for it or not. he sighs, gets up, then sits down again and rubs his eyes.

 

it's a very bad idea, he thinks as he makes his way into his bedroom and stands in front of the hole.

daniel stares in one place for a moment, takes a deep breath and knocks on the wall.

"seongwoo?" he calls out, stepping closer to the wall and straining his ear.

"yeah?" seongwoo's voice is distant, like he's in another room, and daniel waits for him to come closer.

nothing happens, though, so daniel furrows his eyebrows and raises his voice.

"could you, um, come to the hole?" daniel cringes at his own choice of words. he hears seongwoo's coming closer, though, and steps back.

"we need a secret code, or something," seongwoo says, moving the cardboard to the side and meeting daniel's eye, expectant.

"why?"

"for our hole meetings, of course," seongwoo says, face straight.

daniel stares at him unbelievably and laughs when seongwoo wiggles his eyebrows.

"um, yeah, sure. i was gon' ask," daniel starts, scratching his nose and looking at his feet. "i'm kinda out of rice, i. uh. do you think you could give me some of yours? if you have rice, that is. it's okay if you don't or if you don't... wanna share..." he trails off, not knowing what else to say. he's met with silence, and has to look up despite feeling a bit embarrassed.

seongwoo is looking at him like daniel just told him something completely ridiculous, an amused smile on his face. in seongwoo's defense, daniel thinks, he did.

"you know what, i'll just — " he steps back, looking away as he feels the tips of his ears burn.

"no, wait, i have some left," seongwoo says, disappearing inside his living room.

daniel makes a surprised sound and peeks over the cardboard, looking inside seongwoo's apartment. he watches seongwoo go in his kitchen and open a cupboard, getting a small bag of rice out. he has to stand on his toes, and daniel finds it entirely endearing. he scrambles to hide behind the cardboard yet again when seongwoo is about to turn around. he straightens, looking out of his window and trying to look as unsuspicious as possible. his heart is beating fast inside his chest, so when seongwoo appears in the line of sight, daniel gets startled just a little bit.

seongwoo hands him the bag of rice. "here you go."

daniel takes the bag, looking up to seongwoo's face to thank him. he gets taken aback by the cute smile on his face, and tries not to melt because seongwoo is being such a nice neighbor despite the fact that daniel broke his damn wall. he bows hastily and beams at seongwoo.

"thank you!"

"no problem, niel-ah."

daniel makes a noise in the back of his throat, but seongwoo doesn't notice and turns around, about to leave daniel to his rice. something in daniel makes him call out seongwoo's name, but he doesn't know where to go with that when seongwoo turns back to him, eyes questioning.

they look at each other for what to daniel feels like minutes, before seongwoo tilts his head.

"did you want something?" he asks.

"do you wanna maybe join me for dinner? you don't have to of course, but if you wanna, you totally can." daniel thinks he sounds desperate, and his shoulders droop when seongwoo smiles apologetically.

"that'd be nice, but i've already eaten. maybe next time?" he says, voice hopeful and making daniel perk up.

"yeah! totally! thanks for the rice, again."

seongwoo nods, smile brighter, and moves to leave.

"i'll leave the rest of…" daniel trails off as he looks down at his bag, only now noticing there's not much rice left.

it's looks enough for only one portion, and daniel suddenly feels bad that he's robbing seongwoo of his rice.

"hyung!"

seongwoo turns around again, expression exasperated, and leans on the wall.

"yeah, daniel?"

daniel lifts up the bag to their eye level. "there's barely any rice left."

"it's okay, you can have it all," seongwoo waves his hand nonchalantly.

"i'll buy you a new package."

seongwoo sighs, looking at daniel with an expression that looks more like he's endeared by daniel and not annoyed. it makes daniel shift closer, giving seongwoo a tiny smile, glad he's still talking to him.

"it's not necessary, niel-ah, but..." seongwoo says and suddenly looks down, folding his arms on his chest, deep in thought suddenly. daniel waits patiently, gripping the rice bag closer to his chest.

he shifts even closer when seongwoo looks up after a few seconds of silence.

"...but you can take me out for dinner instead, if you want to spend money on me so bad," he says, smirking, and daniel swears his heart almost jumps out of his chest.

the tips of his ears burn and he jerks his head slightly to touch his right ear with his shoulder.

"are you askin' me out?" he questions, trying not to let his hopes up in case seongwoo is just joking around.

"i don't know, am i?" seongwoo looks incredibly amused, letting his hands fall down from his chest as he watches daniel closely.

daniel looks down at seongwoo's hands, surprised to notice they're fidgeting, giving away seongwoo's nervousness. it makes daniel feel better, that he's not the only one who gets to be nervous.

two can play this game, he thinks.

"well, lemme know when you make up your mind, i'd like to take you out for dinner some time," he grins, showing off his teeth and making seongwoo laugh. he brushes a strand of hair behind his ear, even though it falls back into place right away.

"yeah, okay," seongwoo nods, looking down at his feet and smiling to himself before meeting daniel's eye again.

they stand like that for a few moments, smiling at each other, before daniel clears his throat, nodding in the direction of his kitchen.

"i'm gonna go make some dinner," he says, "we'll, uh, talk about when and where later?"

seongwoo stands straight.

"okay," he replies easily and watches daniel make his way out of the bedroom, still facing seongwoo, laughing when daniel walks into the doorframe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

daniel feels his soul leave his body as he clicks on another link. he's working — trying to work — on his assignment. it's for one of his least favorite classes, and it's eleven in the evening. he's not working at the coffee shop today, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have other stuff to do. like this stupid assignment.

daniel sighs audibly, switching tabs back to naver translate and copy-pasting another paragraph in. the assignment isn't that hard, to be honest, he just has to do research in english, and that's what's bugging him. english isn't his strongest suit, no matter how much fun his friends make of him for having an english name, and that's… mostly daniel's fault. he's always slacked in english class in school, and his degree didn't exactly require him to be fluent in a language that wasn't korean, so there was no need to up his english game.

daniel sighs again when the navered paragraph barely makes any sense. he leans back on the wall behind him and closes his eyes for a moment. the only english speakers he can think about on the top of his head are daehwi and guanlin, but it's eleven in the evening. and daehwi goes to bed at, like, what, nine?

daniel sighs, really not keen on the idea of bothering the kids so late. it's his fault for slacking. the assignment is due tomorrow and he really, really can't afford to put off the work anymore. he sighs again, louder, hoping that someone would appear suddenly and save him.

he jumps on the bed when seongwoo speaks up behind the wall, "okay, what's up?"

"um."

"you've been sighing for the past ten minutes."

daniel looks at the ceiling and can't help but start whining.

"so, i've to do research in english but i don't know english for shit and? i'm just aRGH — " he groans exaggeratedly and smiles when seongwoo laughs on the other side of the wall. "i've to naver translate everything and it's not working out."

daniel flops down on his bed, straining his ears for seongwoo's reply.

"well," seongwoo finally says. "i could, you know, help. since my major is english literature. pretty sure i can understand a few words."

"wait, what?"

there's silence.

"i told you about my major... didn't i?"

daniel thinks for a moment, and makes a noise of realization when he remembers that seongwoo indeed did tell him that.

"yeah," he hears seongwoo say.

silence falls over them again and daniel scratches his stomach lazily before hurrying to get up.

"i, i'll be at your front door in a sec then!" daniel raises his voice, making sure seongwoo hears him, and doesn't move until he gets a laugh and an _okay_ in response.

daniel grabs his laptop and notebook and jogs out of the room.

 

he spends two whole minutes standing in front of his hallway mirror, adjusting the hair on his head and making sure it doesn't look too messy nor too neat. he checks if there's anything stuck in his teeth and almost runs to get his perfume before deciding against it. he gives himself another look, frowning at the bags underneath his eyes. he steps closer to the mirror and tugs one of his lower eyelids down. his eyes are bloodshot and tired, and daniel steps back, trying not to get too dejected that they ruin the picture. he can't really do anything about that though, so he hoists his belongings higher under his armpit and steps out in the hallway, closing the door behind himself. he cringes when it slams shut, making too much noise, and freezes in place for a moment.

he takes a breather and walks two whole meters to seongwoo's door. he politely knocks on it, not before taking a deep breath to calm himself, and jumps back when the door opens instantly.

daniel grins when seongwoo stares at him for too long.

"hey," seongwoo says.

"you look great," daniel replies, biting down on his lip when seongwoo steps back, silently inviting him in and trying to hide his face by looking down.

 

daniel feels giddy as he looks around seongwoo's living room. it looks… the same, honestly, but it's weird seeing it from another angle.

daniel turns on his feet and watches seongwoo close the door. he really does look great, his hair styled and clothes fitting. daniel feels a bit self-conscious with his ratty sweats and hoodie on, but it's too late to change.

they settle down at seongwoo's tiny dining table. seongwoo moves the chair to sit next to daniel, smiling at him when daniel stares. daniel sniffs the air against his own will, dying a bit on the inside when he realizes seongwoo even smells good. he doesn't dwell on that because that would be absolutely pathetic even for him, settling his laptop in front of them instead and opening it up.

"so," seongwoo says, and daniel looks at him. "you have an english name but you don't speak english. interesting."

seongwoo gives him the side eye, sucking his lips inside his mouth not to laugh. he looks comical, glancing at daniel like he just made the best joke ever and is waiting for daniel's reaction. daniel laughs instead of rolling his eyes like he would if it was one of his friends, and shakes his head, pulling up the article he was trying to translate.

"i chose it because it's easier to pronounce than my birth name," he says after some consideration.

seongwoo makes a surprised noise at the back of his throat. "really? what is it?" he turns to daniel, propping his chin with his hand on the table, looking like daniel is about to tell him the story of his life.

daniel gives seongwoo a look and opens his notebook instead of replying. his name isn't a big deal but he's afraid seongwoo would think he's lame or something. his name wasn't his choice but it doesn't change anything.

"oh, c'mon!" seongwoo whines, tugging on daniel's sleeve a bit but letting go right away, aware of their boundaries as more-than-neighbors-but-not-quite-friends.

"euigeon," he caves in.

"huh?"

"it's euigeon. my name," daniel shifts on his seat, a bit nervous under seongwoo's gaze. daniel's never been this close to him and he's freaking out the tiniest bit, but that's okay, he can handle it.

"what? really?"

"mmmhm."

"eugeon," seongwoo tries, letting out a laugh when daniel shakes his head.

"e-u-i-geon."

there's a pause.

"...oookay daniel, let's see what you got there!" seongwoo suddenly turns back to his laptop, and daniel laughs so hard he has to cover his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

seongwoo does help him in the end, and they spend a few hours just doing research with seongwoo translating stuff for daniel and daniel writing it down. seongwoo has an almost unnoticeable accent when he speaks english, but he sounds great anyway. he's fast at translating, too. he doesn't know technical slang of daniel's major but they figure it out together, and before daniel knows it, it's past midnight.

he's the first one who notices it, seongwoo still busy translating yet another article. daniel leans back on his chair, stretching a bit, yawns as he does so.

seongwoo isn't paying him any mind, so daniel touches his shoulder to get his attention, feeling bad for keeping his neighbor up. daniel didn't even ask if seongwoo had to wake up early.

"seongwoo?" he calls.

seongwoo turns to face him, eyebrows shooting up questioningly.

"it's two am."

 

seongwoo's surprised face makes daniel snort. seongwoo squints down at the laptop's clock and _oh_ s when he sees the time.

 

they wrap up fast after that, daniel thanking seongwoo so many times seongwoo has to physically stop daniel from bowing. he just smiles at daniel when he apologizes for keeping him up, and they part ways, daniel returning to his apartment, feeling accomplished and smiley.

 

daniel realizes half an hour later, working on putting the translations into an actual essay, that he missed a perfect opportunity to finally make date plans. he drops his head on his hands dramatically, suddenly not feeling like staying up any later, but a few minutes later gets back to work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it's a tuesday night again when daniel gets home, a bit less tired than usual considering the fact that morning class got conveniently cancelled.

he's more tired than hungry, not having eaten since dinner, and he knows it's not a good idea to eat at one am, but he's an adult and can make his own decisions, however stupid they are.

he changes to his sweats and a random t-shirt, already feeling better by putting comfortable clothes on. he packs his backpack for tomorrow so he doesn't have to worry about that in the morning, knowing well that he won't have time for that because he will most definitely wake up ten minutes before he has to go out, and goes to the kitchen.

daniel doesn't think much before getting two packs of ramen out of his cupboard, especially when his stomach growls unpleasantly. he does think about getting more, though, and does, grabbing another two packs. he dumps everything in the pot and puts it on the stove. he fishes out his phone and spends the next something-teen minutes just scrolling mindlessly through social media, catching up with everything he's missed while at work (not much) and getting a concerned message from jisung for being up late.

jisung isn't one to talk anyway, daniel thinks, replying with a string of annoying emojis and giving the ramen his full attention yet again after. it's almost done, so he adds salt and is about to add pepper as well when the cap falls out and plops into the broth, making daniel end up with way too much pepper in his noodles. he hurries to turn over the pepper-caster and close it with the soaked cap but the damage is already done.

daniel whines out loud and tries to take out most of the pepper, but it's hard when half of it is sinked in broth already. there's a faint sense of deja vu he can't quite put a finger on, but daniel decides not to pay it any mind. he tries to add a bit of water to the broth and tastes it carefully. it tastes _okay_ , salty but still a bit plain, so he adds a few sauces to the mix.

it's only then when he realizes he's got a pot full of ramen that he most likely won't finish by himself.

daniel opens his small fridge and digs around, trying to make space and failing miserably. even if he puts the rest of the ramen into one of the bowls he has, he doubt he can fit it inside. he dejectedly gets up from where he was crouching, closing the fridge door and pouting at the pot, trying to decide what to do with it.

he can try to eat it all, but he doubts he'll feel well in the morning, and he can't just throw the leftover ramen away when he's done. he's already broke, and ramen ain't cheap… _well_ , it is, but daniel still has to save up as much money as he can.

 

daniel suddenly thinks back to seongwoo and how he's told daniel he usually stays up on tuesdays. daniel checks the date on his phone to make sure it's tuesday indeed, and thinks about pros and cons of sharing ramen with seongwoo at one am. he doesn't actually think about that, but gives himself time to change mind.

he doesn't, for better or worse, and grabs the pot in his hands.

he almost goes inside his bedroom, but then stops in his tracks, turning into the hallway instead. it's weird enough he's going to suggest to eat ramen so late at night, he doesn't want to make it weirder by going inside seongwoo's apartment through the Hole.

 

he balances the pot on his knee and knocks on seongwoo's door, hoping that he's home and if he is, that he isn't sleeping.

seongwoo opens the door a minute later, greeting daniel, eyes immediately drawn to the pot in his hands.

"is that for me?" seongwoo gasps exaggeratedly, putting a hand on his chest. "why, that's so nice of you."

"kinda?" daniel laughs. "not really. i made too much ramen 'n' i was wondering if you wanna... join me..?"

"at one am?"

"yeah?"

"i mean…" seongwoo looks inside the pot and daniel brings it closer to him, looking at the ramen too.

it looks okay. edible, at least. and it didn't taste that bad.

seongwoo studies it, putting a hand on his chin as if he's having a hard time deciding whether daniel's cooking is worthy or not.

"sure," he says in the end, smiling up at daniel and letting him inside.

daniel feels like he's having a deja vu again, but this time it's easier to place it because they're sitting in seongwoo's kitchen again, just like last week when seongwoo helped daniel out with his assignment.

seongwoo gets them two pairs of chopsticks and some water. he settles down, and daniel nods affirmatively when seongwoo picks up his chopsticks and lifts up some noodles with them, looking at daniel as if he's asking to be the first to taste the ramen. seongwoo slurps down the noodles and daniel watches him, hoping seongwoo likes his cooking. he's not surprised, however, when seongwoo's face twists in distaste as he chews. he gags and daniel can't help but start laughing when seongwoo hurries to stand up and rushes to the kitchen sink.

"god, i'm sorry!" daniel apologizes between laughs, hand pressing to his blushing cheek.

seongwoo turns on the tap and daniel turns back to the ramen, giving him a bit of privacy and pretending he can't hear seongwoo spit out the noodles.

seongwoo gurgles water behind him and daniel picks up his own pair of chopsticks.

"was it really that bad?" he asks, not really expecting an answer as he slurps down the noodles.

it's then when seongwoo comes back to his seat. daniel chews on the ramen and tries not to look too disgusted, glancing at seongwoo who's watching him. the ramen tastes awful, a large amount of black pepper not going well with the sauces daniel added, the broth watery and oily, and no matter how hungry daniel is, even he can't eat it. he swallows with great effort, giving seongwoo a pained smile.

"yeah. um," daniel coughs, putting his chopsticks down on the table. "not the best ramen i've tasted."

"you sure?" there's laughter in seongwoo's voice, and daniel can't help but chuckle.

he looks back at the pot, sad that all that ramen is going to waste because of his own carelessness. he sighs and stands up, picking up the pot and turning to seongwoo.

"'m gonna go throw this out… sorry i bothered you. i swear it tasted okay earlier." daniel purses his lips.

"try adding less pepper next time?" seongwoo suggests, making daniel laugh.

 

he tries to fight the embarrassment washing over him as he makes his way to seongwoo's front door but stops halfway when seongwoo calls out his name. he turns, watching seongwoo get up from his seat, expression unreadable.

"there's a convenience store nearby, maybe we could get some ramen there?" seongwoo suddenly says, eyes hopeful as he stops not so far away from daniel.

"are you asking me out for real, seongwoo?" daniel asks, smiling when seongwoo visibly blushes.

"i just want to get rid of the horrible taste of your cooking in my mouth."

"sure, i'll go out on a ramen date with you." daniel laughs when seongwoo rolls his eyes, smiling against his will, and tells daniel to meet him outside their apartments in a few minutes.

 

it's chilly outside, and daniel uses that as an excuse to let their shoulders brush against each other as they walk to the convenience store. it's a relatively short walk down the street but they're not a hurry, and daniel finds it nice how familiar seongwoo feels, telling daniel about his day and asking daniel about his own.

it's like they're close friends, sans all the flirting (which makes daniel flustered, but not even his blushing ears can stop him from flirting back).

seongwoo is fun, funny and doesn't mention the fact that daniel is a total loser, for which daniel is thankful. he gives up on trying to impress seongwoo somehow, and just relaxes, not even bothering to hide his satoori anymore.

they grab two packs of ramen and some cooked eggs along with drinks. daniel pays for them, stopping seongwoo when he reaches for his wallet. he ignores the look on seongwoo's face and picks up their items, smiling at seongwoo as he does so.

all of the benches and tables are free except for one, so they choose a table under a tree, to the side. they sit across each other after their ramen is done, and slurp each on their own portion audibly. daniel wolfs down his noodles faster than seongwoo, and runs back to the convenience store to get another portion.

he can see seongwoo from where he's standing as he waits for the ramen to cook, and blushes when heturns around for the nth time only to notice that seongwoo is watching him. seongwoo grins when their eyes meet, chin propped up on his hand, and daniel turns back to the ramen, smiling to himself.

he comes back and nods at the noodles, wordlessly asking if seongwoo wants some. seongwoo shakes his head, still watching daniel.

daniel would feel self-conscious about eating like a pig if he was any less hungry, but seongwoo doesn't seem to be grossed out by his habit, so daniel finishes his food and leans back on his plastic chair, sated.

"you eat a lot," seongwoo comments when daniel reaches to pop an egg in his mouth, making him freeze in place.

seongwoo laughs at his reaction, shaking his head and taking a sip of his cheap black tea.

"i though our date was supposed to be a dinner one," daniel wonders out loud absentmindedly, watching seongwoo who's busy staring into the distance.

it makes seongwoo shift his gaze to stare at daniel, and when he cackles, loud and unattractive, mouth opened wide and showing off his uneven teeth, daniel can't help but laugh along with him. seongwoo kicks daniel's shin under the table and daniel complains loudly, and they laugh some more.

 

daniel feels nice. warm. a whole lot giddy, like it's his first time being with a boy all alone. he doesn't think about how he's developing a crush on seongwoo, or maybe already has, and just enjoys his company until seongwoo yawns mid-sentence and daniel remembers what time it is.

he gets up first, to throw away the trash, and comes back to their table. seongwoo is on his legs as well, finishing his second cup of tea and face blank. daniel walks closer, reaching his hand to take seongwoo's cup from his when he's done.

 

he doesn't process it right away that seongwoo steps closer, his cup trapped between both of their hands as seognwoo leans forward and kisses daniel on the mouth, just lips on lips and nothing else. it draws a noise out of daniel, one he's not proud of, yet he can't help but meet seongwoo's eyes when he leans back.

there's a short moment in which daniel's thoughts go crazy but he decides not to sort them out and lean in instead, eyes closing on their own accord. he doesn't aim, so he misses seongwoo's lips and kisses the corner of his mouth clumsily. seongwoo pulls back just a tad, tilting his head and slotting their lips together right, his free hand flying to hold daniel's jaw. he's smiling and his thumb is pressing into daniel's cheek just slightly, and daniel thinks that he can get used to this. he sighs into the kiss, letting go of the cup they're still holding to wrap his hands around seongwoo's neck instead, leaning into the kiss. they stand like that for a moment, lips slowly moving against each other, hot breaths mending in the cold air. daniel feels dizzy both from their proximity and the fact that seongwoo is _kissing_ him, and has to break the kiss first to breathe some life into his lungs.

they meet eyes again and seongwoo smiles at him. daniel's lips are tingling, and he wets his bottom lip, not missing the way seongwoo glances down for a split second.

"hey," daniel says, quietly.

seongwoo looks him in the eye, stepping back and looking nonchalant. "yeah?"

"wanna head back home?"

seongwoo hums, and walks even closer to daniel as they make their way back to their apartment block.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

they don't really talk about it, and it bugs daniel just the tiniest bit. they continue on like always, talking to each other through the wall and flirting any given moment, even more now that they're both sure of their attraction to each other. they don't go out after the ramen date but they hang out at each other's places and it's enough for daniel, because he's still busy with work.

 

before daniel knows it, another two weeks has passed.

he's on his bed, counting the money he has, when he realizes with delight that he finally has enough to cover the repairment of the wall and even more.

"seongwoo!" daniel jumps off bed, jogging to the cardboard and moving it to the side. it's not the first time he does this, so seongwoo doesn't even look surprised when he looks at daniel from where he's lying on his couch.

"'sup?" he asks, locking his phone and letting it fall to his chest.

"i'm finally free!"

daniel slides on his socks on seongwoo's parquet, plopping down on the couch at seongwoo's legs and pushing them away unceremoniously.

seongwoo sits up, his nose scrunching as he smiles at daniel. "really?"

"yeah!" daniel exclaims, grinning, "i'll go talk to th— "

daniel immediately relaxes into the kiss, letting seongwoo pull himself closer by the collar of his plaid. his own hands find their way in seongwoo's hair and he melts a bit when seongwoo pulls away and instead presses their foreheads together, still smiling.

he leans back a second later, blush high on his cheeks, and daniel laughs.

seongwoo clears his throat, "i think we should celebrate that. how about a dinner date?"

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity), consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/bvssbot) as thanks and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
